


hop step jump

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gamushara team ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Team Ra have a orgy.





	hop step jump

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“But I don’t have that many hands,” Shintaro says blankly, and Shouki just pats him on the shoulder.

“This isn’t a gangbang,” Taiga says, then gasps at Shouki. “Is this a gangbang?”

“Gangbangs are boring,” Juri comments. “You have to wait around for your turn and even if you’re the one getting banged you get numb after like two dudes.”

Four pairs of eyes stare at him in a mixture of scandalization and awe.

“So I hear,” Juri amends, and now Shouki is patting his shoulder.

Hokuto clears his throat. “Are we really doing this because I’m not gonna get all worked up and have to go jerk off in Morohoshi’s bathroom again.”

“I told you his mom was hot,” Taiga says.

Shouki pats the frowning Hokuto on the shoulder. “You should really learn to control yourself.”

“This coming from the man whore,” Hokuto scoffs, and Shouki grins through his affronted face, pretending to be insulted but fooling no one.

“Hi pot, meet kettle,” Taiga mutters, and sure enough they make it until Shouki fists Hokuto’s shirt before they’re kissing, Hokuto easily taking the lead and throwing Shouki down onto his own bed.

“There’s one way to get it started,” Juri deadpans, tilting his head as if studying the pair.

“So do we just jump in, or…?” Shintaro asks, fidgeting with his hands while looking between Juri and Taiga.

“This isn’t double dutch,” Juri teases him.

Taiga grins. “Aww, it really is Shin’s first orgy.”

“You left me out of all the Bakaleya ones!” Shintaro accuses with a pout.

“Because you were fourteen!” Taiga exclaims. “I have morals!”

“At least we were all underage then!” Shintaro yells back. “Now it’s actually illegal, you know!”

Shouki drags himself away from Hokuto’s mouth and arches when said mouth just latches onto his neck. “Dudes, keep it down. I really don’t want to explain to my baby sister why niichan’s friends are arguing about the age of consent.”

“You’re the oldest, you’re taking responsibility,” Taiga declares, happy to hand off the worry to someone else.

“For the love of…” Shouki rolls out from under Hokuto and scoots right over to Shintaro, grabbing him by the face and pressing their lips together. Shintaro visibly melts, hands grasping for some type of purchase on Shouki’s arms as Shouki kisses him deeply and pulls back. “There.”

Shintaro blinks, focuses his eyes on Shouki, and goes right back in for another, swallowing Shouki’s surprised laugh. Shintaro’s a pretty heated kisser, having lots of experience with his first and only girlfriend whom he was with for over a year, which he brags about at every opportunity. Shouki is happy to let him take control, curling passively into Shintaro’s embrace that gets stronger as they get more into it, stumbling blindly back toward the bed and falling down next to Hokuto.

“Shit, okay,” Juri declares, yanking his shirt over his head and pouncing right onto Hokuto, who instantly accepts him into his mouth. Juri doesn’t waste any time reaching between Hokuto’s legs, pulling a low noise from Hokuto’s throat as he rushes to return the favor.

Taiga blinks at the two sets of guys making out on Shouki’s bed, torn between whom to join. Juri’s only halfway on top of Hokuto, leaving the other side more than open, but Shintaro’s backside looks inviting too. Taiga can barely see Shouki at all, but if he knows nothing else about that guy, it’s that he’s consistent in his inconsistency and would change positions in a heartbeat.

“You just gonna watch, Tai?” Hokuto calls over when Juri mouths his way down Hokuto’s neck. Together they pull his shirt off, then Hokuto’s eyes roll back into his head as Juri continues down and Hokuto doesn’t seem to care much what anyone else is doing anymore.

“Taiga,” someone whispers, and by process of elimination it has to be Shintaro. “Come here.”

That settles that, Taiga’s feet carrying him across the room until he’s falling forward onto Shintaro’s back, pressing flush against him. Shintaro arches back and Taiga mouths at his neck, hairline, and the back of his ear, drawn to the mixture of scents that makes his mind start to whirl.

“Baby in the middle~” Juri jokes from next to them, and Hokuto tells him to put his mouth to better use.

“Do you want to be in the middle, Shin?” Taiga asks, speaking right into Shintaro’s ear and smirking at the full-body shiver he can feel everywhere they make contact. “Just like this?”

Shintaro chokes on his next breath, but nothing about his demeanor is remotely nervous. “Is that okay with Moro?”

“I’m down for whatever,” Shouki replies, grinning up at them as he snaps his hips to send Shintaro grinding back against Taiga. Taiga’s body retaliates on his own, eliciting a groan from Shouki as the eldest wraps his legs around Shintaro’s thighs. “I like it all ways.”

“Man whore,” Hokuto mutters, and Shouki punches him in the arm without looking. Hokuto looks like he wants to retaliate, but then his cock is disappearing past Juri’s lips and he just grabs onto Shouki’s arm instead of hitting him back.

Shintaro seems to be watching this intently, leading Taiga to smirk as he hisses into Shintaro’s ear some more. “Juri’s pretty good with his mouth, isn’t he?”

Shintaro nods slowly, so entranced by the sight that he fights to keep his eyes open when Taiga blows into his ear, teeth tugging lightly on his hoop earring.

“I’m better,” Shouki declares. “Wanna find out?”

Shintaro makes some kind of garbled noise, but it’s definitely consensual and Shouki slides out from beneath them effortlessly. As he gets to work on Shintaro’s pants, Taiga’s hands slide up Shintaro’s shirt and feels out all the spots that make him jerk and gasp. There are quite a few, making a mess of their youngest before Shouki even touches him.

A whine sounds from Hokuto as Shintaro arches back against Taiga, leaving Taiga torn at whom to look at as Shouki sucks Shintaro past his lips while Juri and Hokuto tear at the rest of each other’s clothes. Taiga feels a wave of heat rolling over him, reminding him that he’s still fully dressed, his own shirt sticking to his back as he presses against Shintaro’s back.

“I think Taiga wants the baby,” Hokuto comments, earning a chuckle from Juri.

“Stop calling me that,” Shintaro grumbles. “I’m taller than all of y— _ah_.”

Shouki smirks around Shintaro’s length, continuing to do whatever he’s doing to make Shintaro fall completely helpless in Taiga’s arms. Taiga has no problem with this, his hands settling on Shintaro’s hips as he keeps mouthing the back of Shintaro’s neck. He does want Shintaro, so badly, but he can’t bring himself to speak the words, making his intentions clear by moving against Shintaro very pointedly.

“If you’re gonna do something to me, get to it,” Shintaro says, his tone brisk. “Moro’s about to suck my spine out through my dick.”

This time Juri’s laugh is a little condescending, and Taiga narrows his eyes as he shoves down Shintaro’s open pants rougher than he probably should. Shintaro tries to lift his knees and loses his balance, but Shouki jumps in and together the three of them manage to get Shintaro undressed.

“Here,” Juri says, placing a tube into Taiga’s hand, and Taiga wonders what it is for the two seconds it takes Hokuto to make a noise that leaves no doubt in Taiga’s mind what it is and what Juri is doing to him with it.

“Thanks,” Taiga mutters, feeling exceptionally lame as he leans up to speak into Shintaro’s ear. “Is it really okay? You haven’t done this before, have you?”

He’s whispering, but he’s pretty sure the others hear him and just choose not to acknowledge it. As it is, Shintaro squirms as Taiga trails wet fingers up the back of his thigh, slowly making his way between muscular legs to where Shintaro’s body is clearly not familiar with this kind of touch.

“It’s…it’s okay,” Shintaro replies, his voice softer as he twists fingers in Shouki’s hair; Shouki moans around his length. “ _Taiga_ …”

Hearing his name like that has Taiga attacked from all sides by red-hot arousal, one finger finding its way inside Shintaro without his active thought. Listening closely for any discomfort, all he hears is a gasp and a low groan, though that could very well be from Shouki’s ministrations. Taiga moves around until he can fit another, angling them until Shintaro’s breath hitches and he shoves Shouki off of him.

Taiga expects Shouki to look aggravated, but he’s laughing like usual as he returns to his back and strips off his clothes. It’s a sight to see, claiming both Taiga and Shintaro’s attention as Taiga snaps his wrist a little harder at Shouki’s hands running down his own bare chest, staring right back at them because he knows exactly what he’s doing. Then Shouki reaches for the discarded tube and Taiga figures out what’s about to happen a half a second before it actually does, his entire body shuddering along with Shouki’s when the eldest spreads his own legs and reaches between them.

“Damn,” Juri speaks, likely for everyone, and Taiga glances over because he’d completely forgotten the other two were there. Juri’s already inside of Hokuto, the latter with his knees up by his chin and making so much noise that it would take a hell of a distraction to ignore it.

Shouki preens under four pairs of eyes, arching beneath Shintaro and reaching out his free hand to guide the youngest down on top of him. Taiga holds on to Shintaro just a second too long, earning a raised eyebrow from Shouki that has him abruptly letting go. The angle is better anyway, making Shintaro push back against Taiga’s fingers that hit him deeper. He gets in a third and Shintaro makes a beautiful noise, which is muffled by Shouki’s mouth as he guides Shintaro down for a kiss and subsequently inside him.

Taiga watches Shintaro thrust into Shouki long enough to be jealous, then remembers his own position here and lubes himself. He only hesitates until Shintaro whines at the loss of his fingers and shoots a nasty glare over his shoulder, his face flushed and lips wet from Shouki’s kisses. It gives Taiga an ornery surge and he grabs Shintaro by the hips, pushing inside in one smooth motion.

Everything pauses, both of Taiga’s hands clinging to Shintaro’s arms, and he can’t tell which one of them is shaking. A steady hand gently touches his face and Taiga blinks open his eyes to focus on Shouki smiling up at him, his other hand threading through Shintaro’s damp hair as the youngest buries his face in Shouki’s neck.

“Move, Taiga,” Shouki whispers, and Taiga’s body reacts like it was a command from his own brain.

For someone who’s concerned about his little sister hearing questionable content, Shouki doesn’t do much to mask his moans as Taiga snaps his hips, effectively pushing Shintaro deeper into Shouki. Taiga works up a good rhythm, losing himself in the feeling of sex and his attraction to Shintaro that seems to grow more with each passing second. He can’t keep his mouth off of Shintaro’s neck, tasting the sweat of their efforts as he wraps his arms around Shintaro’s broad torso and holds him close.

Shouki hooks his legs around Shintaro’s hips and pushes back, making Shintaro tense and mutter something garbled and frustrated that just has Taiga embracing him more tightly because he knows exactly why.

“Nobody expects you to last forever,” he hisses, and Shintaro gasps out a whine. “You can come whenever you want.”

“Mm, yeah,” Shouki inputs, arching as Shintaro starts moving on his own. “Come in me. I wanna feel it.”

“You are such a freak,” Hokuto mutters, his own breath staggered from Juri’s thrusts.

“That’s saying something, coming from you,” Shouki gets out before Shintaro groans and shudders almost violently on top of him. “That’s it, baby. Let it go.”

“He’s having an orgasm, not building an ice castle,” Juri calls over, and Taiga would laugh if Shintaro’s body wasn’t demanding all of his attention by squeezing him so tightly that he can barely move. Shouki’s pressing kisses all over Shintaro’s face and Taiga feels a little jealous; he may be the one inside him, but he’s had yet to share any actual affection with him.

“That’s a nice face, Tai,” Juri comments, and Taiga hears everything he doesn’t imply, thankfully keeping the rest to himself. Then again, his own breath is starting to hitch as his rhythm gets sloppy, snapping his hips into Hokuto who rocks right back against him.

“Taiga,” a small voice sounds, and Taiga returns his attention to the shaking body in his arms. “Don’t stop.”

Shouki meets Taiga’s eye before Taiga ignores them all and focuses purely on Shintaro, gently working his way through the still-tense muscles that feel so good around him, his mouth never leaving Shintaro’s skin. He presses Shintaro right into the mattress and realizes Shouki had moved out of the way, rolling over to Juri and Hokuto, but that just gives Taiga more room to stretch out on top of Shintaro’s back, rocking into him even deeper.

Everything gets so intense so fast that Taiga’s coming before he can stop himself, clinging onto Shintaro as tightly as he can as his orgasm surges through him and leaves him tingling all over. Slowly he pulls out, but he doesn’t go far from where Shintaro is still shaking and struggling to roll onto his side.

“I got you,” Taiga whispers, moving him in the direction he wishes, the pair of them facing the others as Taiga scoots behind him. His hands don’t leave Shintaro’s skin, smoothing out the tense muscles of his abdomen and thighs while both of their breathing falls even.

“How are they actually still going?” Shintaro asks incredulously, the tone completely gone from his voice as Taiga looks up to see Juri continue to pound into Hokuto while Shouki and Hokuto jerk each other off, kissing sloppily. “I’m pretty sure pornstars don’t last this long.”

“My stamina is unsurpassed,” Juri wheezes out, but everyone can tell he’s reaching his breaking point, especially with Shouki twisting his hand like that. “Don’t worry, kid. Someday you’ll catch up.”

“If I went any longer, my dick would fall off,” Shintaro says seriously.

Taiga pets Shintaro’s hair and watches Shintaro’s frown fade into a relaxed expression. He watches the others for lack of anything better, at least until he realizes Shintaro has rolled completely onto his back and is now looking up at Taiga like he’s more interesting than the three idols still having sex next to them.

“Hmm?” Taiga asks, tilting his head inquisitively. His fingers are still in Shintaro’s hair—he can’t actually keep from touching him—and all he sees are Shintaro’s big eyes, a lighter shade of brown than he’s used to, so easy to get lost in.

“Kiss me,” Shintaro breathes, and Taiga’s already leaning in before his brain is even done processing the words. Finally he’s on the other end of that heated kiss, still enthusiastic despite his exhaustion, and Taiga forgets everything but the taste of Shintaro’s lips as strong arms wrap around him and pull him close.

When he comes back to reality, it’s because someone had beamed him in the head with a balled-up washcloth. “The fuck…”

“Take care of your boy, Romeo,” Juri calls over from where he’s now curled up by the window in a robe that barely covers anything, sharing a cigarette with Shouki who didn’t even bother with clothes.

“Shin would be the worst Juliet,” Hokuto comments, still sprawled out on the bed in a similar state of undress. “He’d throw shit from the balcony and tell Taiga to shut the fuck up.”

“Taiga would be a better Juliet,” Shouki adds. “But Shintaro is nobody’s Romeo.”

Taiga tunes them out while Shintaro doesn’t even appear to be listening, making a pleased noise as Taiga cleans him gently. “Are you okay?”

“Mm,” Shintaro answers noncommittally, then rolls his eyes as Hokuto launches into his own slutty version of Jump’s Romeo & Juliet. “Can we leave them out next time?”

“Absolutely,” Taiga replies, leaning down to kiss the disapproval off of Shintaro’s face.


End file.
